This invention relates to a plastic utility pole which breaks on impact by an automobile, to decrease the likelihood of injury or property damage.
Utility poles line many streets throughout the United States. These poles are typically made from trees, and the lower portions of the poles which are set in the ground are treated with a substance such as creosote to inhibit rotting and water and insect damage. There are numerous problems associated with such utility poles. For one, the poles are extremely rigid, and contribute greatly to bodily injury and property damage caused when vehicles strike the poles. Also, these poles use relatively large trees, which are more and more scarce, and could be used for other applications. Additionally, the trees often must be transported great distances, adding to their cost. Another consideration is the length of the poles, which makes their transport even more difficult. Finally, the creosote from the poles can enter the ground and cause pollution.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a utility pole which decreases the likelihood and occurrence of bodily injury and property damage when struck by a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a utility pole which uses recycled material, particularly plastic.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a utility pole which is extremely long-lasting and is not subject to decay, water or insect damage, or fire damage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a utility pole which does not contribute to pollution in the ground.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a utility pole which is easy to transport and install.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a utility pole which does not deplete forest resources.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a utility pole which does not have to be transported great distances.
This invention results from the realization that such a utility pole can be made by fabricating the pole from plastic material, in a number of separate sections which are fit together on site to form the pole, and in which the section just above the ground and up to a height which could be struck by a vehicle, is made to be relatively weak when subjected to an impact, so that the pole will break and thus inhibit bodily injury and property damage.